Running Without Aliens
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose wants to run with the Doctor to get some exercise- without aliens. Cute One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey Doctor, does the TARDIS have a gym?" Rose asked, walking towards the Doctor who was tinkering away at his ship. She was wearing cute pink running shorts with a white T-Shirt and her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"A gym? I don't think so, but I'm sure Sexy would be willing to make you one," He looked at her with a wide grin.

"Do you have to call her Sexy?" Rose laughed. The Doctor stood up and put down the wires he had been holding.

"She likes it..." He muttered, stroking the wall of his ship. "What do you want a gym for?"

"Well I haven't exactly been able to exercise while we're just floating around in deep space," She began walking towards the console with him.

"Well... Let's go to Raxicoricofallipatorius and we can run from some Slitheen!" He began pushing buttons on the console and setting the coordinates.

"I mean like, non-alien exercise Doctor," Rose put her hand on his arm and he stopped flying the ship.

"Like... Going to a human gym?" He said with obvious disgust on his tongue, "I don't need you bringing more pretty boys on board this ship!"

"Pretty boys?" She narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Adam..." He mumbled, avoiding at her glare.

"Oh yeah? What about 'I just snogged Madame De Pompadour?'" She imitated him, flailing her arms around over-dramatically.

"Oh, you heard that?" The Time-Lord took a sudden interest in his pinstripe suit.

"Yes, and we're off topic! We don't have to go to a gym, we could just run outside, yeah?"

The Doctor walked over to the police box doors and yanked them open, "We can't exactly run outside," He gestured towards space.

"I meant on Earth!" His companion laughed at his ignorance and shut the doors.

"Oh... Well... Fine..." He mumbled and reluctantly started flying the ship again.

After some lurches and twists from the TARDIS, they finally landed. Rose opened the doors to see they were on some sort of trail in the middle of nowhere. They were in a field, but the path ahead of them quickly ran into a deep forest. The sun was shining bright and hot above their heads.

"My sonic screwdriver can tell you how far you've run, easy. Just push... Here..." He demonstrated on the screwdriver and proudly handed it to her, "Don't lose it, though."

"I won't, but what do you mean how far _I've_ run?" She asked.

"Like, when you're, you know," He moved his arms to demonstrate running.

"You're coming with me, Doctor!" It wasn't a question or a request, it was a demand.

"Me? I do enough running every day, thank you very much!"

"Well, yeah, you are as skinny as a pencil, but I need someone to keep me company. I can't be as thin as you, you know," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You look beautiful already though," He said with a serious look on his face. "Well, I mean, compared to the obesity of most of the human race and if you add in the factor of biologic-" He started rambling and ran a hand through his uncontrollable hair.

"Doctor."

"Yes?" He swallowed nervously.

"Shut up and put on a running outfit."

"I'll just run in this, thanks," He grinned and gestured at his suit and dress pants.

"You want to run in your... _Pinstripes?_" She laughed, sometimes she forgot how un-human he could be. It was a ridiculous idea, the Doctor working out in a suit, without aliens chasing him or threatening to throw him into a prison.

He looked offended, "What? You don't like my pinstripes?"

"No, you look great," She replied much too quickly then saw his amused face. Rose began mocking him for what he had said earlier, "If you add in the factor of bio blah blah blah."

"Let's just go," He grabbed her hand and walked towards the path. "Now, uh, how does this work?"

"Well, you move your legs like this.. And do this..." She started running in place.

"You know, Rose, you have spent way too much time with Jack lately. You're getting his sassiness."

"Let's go, Doc," She mocked Jack and started running down the path.

He sighed and followed her, running way too fast. "Doctor! Slow down!" She called after him.

"But this is easy! Superior Time-Lord biology, remember?!" He shouted back with a grin, sprinting ahead even faster.

After a mere five minutes of the Doctor sprinting, Rose was falling behind with her light jog. Eventually, she ran up to see him lying on the grass next to the path, panting hard. "Doctor?! Are you okay?!" She asked with obvious concern in her expression. She leaned over him and handed him his sonic screwdriver.

He ran it over himself three times, "I'm fine..." He panted, "Just... A little... Tired..."

"Tired already? What happened to your supreme biology?"

"Not... Sure... Does this happen to humans?" He narrowed his eyes at her and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yes, when they run too fast, like you were."

"I wasn't going that fast, we should turn around, we've already gone.." He hit the back of the sonic screwdriver, "One kilometer."

"Only one kilo, come on, let's go further!" She helped him get up.

"I can't," He moaned and felt his hair, "What's this? Rose, my hair is really wet. Am I bleeding? No, no I can't be regenerating..." He leaned his head towards her quickly to show her.

"That's sweat," She tried to contain her laughter, but couldn't, falling to the ground covered in giggles.

"Sweat?" He said with disgust.

"Now, let's keep running," She stood up and tugged on his arm.

"Don't wanna though... I'm sweating and I'm tired and I'm... Sore..." He noticed, examining his legs with curiosity.

Rose walked over to him and gave him a hug. But what he didn't see was her reach into his pocket and pull out the sonic screwdriver as she released him. She had learned a thing or two about pick-pocketing the time they went to a planet filled with thieves. "Hey Doctor... Look what I got," She waved his screwdriver above his head and backed up down the trail towards the TARDIS.

"Hey! How'd you," He felt his pocket.

That. Little. Minx.

"Come get it!" She teased and ran down the trail.

"You wouldn't harm it!" The Time-Lord called after her as she disappeared into the trees.

"Oops! I dropped it!" The Doctor heard her yell, and even though she was obviously faking, he couldn't risk his precious screwdriver being harmed, so he ran after her.

After a few minutes of vigorous running the two travelers made it back to the police box that was waiting in the field of light green grass. Rose turned around and saw the Doctor running towards her, already reaching out for his screwdriver. She laughed as he lightly tackled her and grabbed it from her, stuffing it back into his pocket. "That was evil," He muttered, still on top of her. Her arms were at her sides and her legs where bent, feet on the grass. His hands were on either side of her head and his legs touching hers.

"Well, you ran two kilometers... That's like, a mile."

He reached down and kissed her forehead, "Oh, you're sweaty too."

"Not as bad as you," She retorted.

He self-consciously felt his hair and ran towards the TARDIS. "I need to shower, bad."

* * *

Later that evening Rose burst into the console room of the TARDIS filled with energy and excitement. "Where are we going now, Doctor? Doctor?" She walked over to find him asleep in the chair next to the console. He was muttering something she couldn't understand and she lifted him up with great difficulty and carried him towards his room. Luckily, the ship understood and moved the TARDIS-blue door to his room closer to the console room. Rose laid him down on his rarely used bed and tucked him in.

'I could really use some sleep too,' She thought as she yawned. Rose hopped into the Doctor's bed and snuggled up against him and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
